Aprendiendo a Olvidar
by JeniZuluCullenM
Summary: Bella se encuentra con sus mejores amigos del pasado,amigos en los que encuentra la felicidad que creía perdida,pero que pasara cuando de paso encuentre al amor de su vida...Summary completo adentro


**Es mi primera historia por lo que les pido que tengan paciencia si hay partes que no entienden de la historia, el escribir es algo que me gusta mucho y me estoy esforzando para que salga bien, aunque no es algo que se me de muy bien.**

**(N/A): Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama le pertenece a mi loca mente.**

**Summary: Bella se encuentra con sus mejores amigos del pasado, amigos en los que encuentra la felicidad que creía perdida, pero que pasara cuando de paso encuentre al amor de su vida, el mismo personaje que la acompañaba en sus sueños y cuando tenga que enfrentar las consecuencias de las decisiones erradas de un trágico pasado.**

Ring, ring ,ring))))))))

Maldito sea ese despertador, pensé. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana y me daban directo en la cara porque se me olvido cerrar las cortinas en la noche. Otra vez.

Hoy tenia que comenzar a trabajar en la sucursal de chicago, ya que la semana pasada me traslade de Phoenix hasta esta ciudad, buscando cambiar de aires.

Pase mis manos sobre la mesa para poder encontrar el despertador y conseguir detener ese sonido, cuando se detuvo el molesto sonido, me acomode de nuevo en la cama buscando dormir otro poco. Pero en lugar de eso mi maldita conciencia estaba fastidiando de nuevo, lo que ocurría cada vez que me mentía o me engañaba a mí misma. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

_A quien le mientes, - _y ahí estaba mi estúpida conciencia_-buscando cambiar de aires, si creo que eso fue lo que dijiste, sabes la verdad, no es ese el verdadero motivo, siempre hubo una razón de fondo para hacerlo, pero en ese momento fue el pretexto que utilizaste para poder solicitar el cambio de ciudad, la verdad es que venias huyendo-_decía mi muy molesta conciencia, como si no supiera eso ya_ pero por ahora _no quiero rememorar ese tema, ya ha sido suficiente para mi, es hora de salir adelante_. Se los había prometido._

Trabajo como editora en la empresa Darkblue, me encanta mi trabajo, es lo único que me ha mantenido en pie a lo largo de estos últimos meses.

Estudie literatura en la universidad de Phoenix, aunque venia de Forks un pequeño pueblo que está ubicado en el estado de Washington. Viví toda mi vida en aquel pequeño pueblo, fueron unos años muy felices, claro que todo cambio después de que alejara a las personas que mas amaba por alguien que no valía pena y luego para agregar otra cosa a la lista de las desgracias mis padres murieron en un accidente de transito luego de haber llegado de un viaje, algo así como su quinta luna de miel, o eso era lo que siempre decía Renee, mi madre, cada vez que salían de viaje.

Aun recordaba co…

Ring, ring, ring)))))

Oh ¡! Que se joda ese despertador!

Con las ganas de silenciar ese sonido abrí mis parpados buscando en el buro donde se encontraba el despertador. Bueno es oficial ahora si me encuentro despierta, pense. Luego de apagarlo otra vez me deje caer pesadamente sobre mi cama, ya nada me podría hacer dormir de nuevo.

Me desperté mas temprano de lo normal para terminar de organizar el apartamento con las pocas cosas que traía de mi antigua casa, ya que por estar actuando como autómata no había tenido ni siquiera tiempo de mirar bien los detalles del departamento - pues la empresa se había encargado de esto permitiendo que yo ni moviese un dedo en el intento de buscar uno- y si no había tenido tiempo de esto, mucho menos lo había tenido para organizar las cosas que traia. Aun se veía como la ropa seguía en las maletas, los pocos objetos que traía para decorar el departamento aun estaban en las cajas y pues lo otro lo deje en el departamento de Phoenix ya que, primero no quería traer nada, absolutamente nada que trajera recuerdos de ese lugar y segundo la editorial ya se había encargado de encontrar el departamento con todas las cosas que necesitase para vivir allí, hasta lo habían amueblado y todo.

Ring, ring, ring!

El sonido del despertador me saco de mis cavilaciones, pero lo único que consiguió fue que me pusiera roja de la ira así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento para callar el tan molesto sonido, pero no caí en cuenta de lo que hice hasta que escuche el sonido del despertador estrellándose en la pared y cayendo al piso roto en bastantes pedazos.

Ups!Pensé. Me acerque a donde yacían todos los pedazos del destrozado despertador y recogí todas las piezas y las arroje en la basura pues ya no iba tener arreglo, había quedado hecho trizas. Lo más seguro es que después me tocara ir al centro comercial a comprar uno nuevo y de paso comprar más ropa y libros para distraerme, pero viéndole el lado positivo pues hasta mejor porque ni siquiera me gustaba ese despertador.

Luego ate mi cabello en una cola alta mientras miraba las cajas y maletas esparcidas por el suelo y me decidía por dónde empezar a organizar. Comencé por la ropa de las maletas y de paso aprovechar para decidir lo que iba a utilizar para ir al trabajo.

Hoy tenia que estar en mis cinco sentidos ya que tendría que estar muy concentrada para encontrar la dirección del edificio en el que empezare a trabajar desde ahora y no perderme, pues nunca había ido al edificio, además no conocía en nada aquella ciudad y la semana que se me había dado para conocerla me la pase lamentando lo mucho que apesta la vida, pues como verán mi vida en estos momentos no es la mas feliz que se diga, es una verdadera porquería.

En las noches desde hace muchos meses me la paso recordando y algunas veces llorando, pues mi madre decía que las lagrimas curan el alma y este el único sentimiento que permito dejar salir, pues desde que sucedió aquella cosa que termino por acabar con mi mundo actuó como una perfecta autómata, ya ni recuerdo a que fecha estamos pues me niego a ver como ha trascurrido el tiempo y aun yo sigo sufriendo, desde que él se fue lo hago cada noche, y no es que llore por lo que él me haya hecho. No, sino que aun me duele haber sido engañada por alguien en el que creía ciegamente, agregándole el hecho de que aun me culpo por la muerte de mis padres, y el recuerdo de que aun sigo sola en el mundo me consume día a día, y eso es lo que me causa más tristeza que nunca.

Trato de mantener a mi mente ocupada, mi rutina de todos los días es ir al trabajo volver muy tarde en la noche, pensar en lo feliz que era en el pasado y llorar, dormir y empezar con una nueva rutina de trabajo, y cuando tengo día libre me la paso sentada en la cama leyendo y algunas veces salgo de compras, pues me recuerdan a alguien a quien quería mucho.

Cada día me encierro en un mundo nuevo de fantasías, pues al empezar a leer un libro nuevo , lleno de nuevas ideas y la mayoría con finales felices me envolvía en ellos y me permitía estar allí como si fuera uno de los personajes de la historia, son esos los finales en los que me gustaría ser parte, aun que sea solo un poco de tiempo para olvidar los últimos recuerdos de mi apestosa vida, esa es una de las cosas que me hacen amar mi trabajo, leer es una parte importante de mi vida pues lo hago desde que estaba muy pequeña, y el pasar del tiempo no ha cambiado en nada eso.

Luego de organizar cada una de las cosas que traía en las maletas y las cajas, por primera vez me permití pasar una mirada por el departamento, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo hermoso que era, cada mueble estaba en el lugar correcto, los colores se combinaban de una forma perfecta creando un maravilloso ambiente, el lugar era grande, un apartamento en el que perfectamente podrían vivir tres personas , aquel lugar me daba mucha seguridad y serenidad, si me preguntasen el por qué, no sabría que responder, pero me sentía tan tranquila en este lugar, ahora que lo miraba en todo su esplendor me lamente de no haberlo mirado muchísimo antes pues me hubiese dado cuenta del poder tranquilizador que ejercía en mi y seguro no hubiera estado tan mal en estos últimos días, bueno pero ya que, ya el tiempo paso y ahora hay que vivir el presente, pensé… es lo que siempre decía mamá cada vez que sentía que cometía un error tras otro.

Recuerdo que esa fue la última promesa que hice esa noche, la noche en la que ellos se fueron de mi vida, les prometí que viviría cada día como si fuese el ultimo, que disfrutaría de cada momento y que ya no derramaría ni una lagrima mas por ellos, que buscaría mi felicidad al lado de una persona que me amara y que sería fuerte por los tres. Ha! Pero todo aquello quedo en el olvido, todas aquellas promesas que dije esa fría noche se esfumaron, pues Aun sigo sufriendo cada noche por su perdida, aun me lamento por no ser fuerte y por no vivir en el presente y no en el pasado pero es el dolor el que me supera impidiéndome continuar, me duele el no poder cumplir cada una de las promesas que pronuncie.

Luego de salir del pequeño transe al que me llevaron mis pensamientos, me dirigí hacia el baño, me di una ducha rápida pues ya iba tarde de tiempo, al salir me vestí con un pantalón gris que terminaba entubado, una blusa blanca y encima una hermosa chaqueta en color beige que se podía ajustar con unas tiras en la parte de adelante y al final me coloque unas hermosas sandalias color gris de unos 7cm de alto. Un poco de base, rímel y brillo, algo bastante sencillo. Y, mi cabello caoba lo había dejado suelto dejando que se formaran las ondas que a mi padre tanto le gustaban, un suspiro de añoranza salió de mis labios al recordarlo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace diez meses que por decisión propia me iba a colocar este tipo de ropa y además unos tacones así de altos me hubiera reído de lo lindo, pero a lo largo de este tiempo he cambiado demasiado, eso lo sé solo yo, pues nadie ha estado ahí para verme cambiar, he estado sola sin ninguna compañía y eso es lo que más me duele. Pues se que todo ha sido por mi culpa.

Me detuve un momento en la puerta a mirar de nuevo el apartamento antes de salir, mientras lo hacía me deje llevar otra vez por mis pensamientos, me imagine todo un futuro, yo siendo novia de un guapo hombre y viviendo con él en una hermosa casa, luego siendo su esposa y teniendo hermosos niños a los que cuidar…_sueña Bella, sueña, nada de eso esta echo para ti querida, _me lo repetía mi estúpida conciencia_._ Luego de cortar mi imaginación tan pronto como mi conciencia hablo, salí del departamento caminando por un pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor que me llevo hasta el parqueadero y me dirigí hasta mi hermoso volvo el producto de muchos días de trabajo y a eso sumándole que solo tengo que comprar para mí. Al subirme me encargue de colocar la dirección del edificio de la editorial en mi GPS…

Luego de 30 minutos de conducir y de un delicioso café, me encontré parada frente a las puertas de un hermoso edificio, iba muy emocionada pues presentía que algo bueno estaba por pasar y además me sentía renovada en una extraña manera. Luego de el pequeño saludo que tuve con el vigilante el cual me dijo que se llamaba Sam, entre al recibidor y me maraville pues si el edifico era lindo por fuera, por dentro era mucho mejor y acogedor a demás de sencillamente hermoso, me dirigí hacia la recepción en donde había una joven que no parecía demás de 23 años, era hermosa pero algo en su mirada me decía que no era de fiarse, era de piel blanca y su cabello era de un rojo muy llamativo.

Bueno días- dije- me llamo Isabella Swan y vengo a hablar con la señorita Tania Denali.

La señorita Tania la está esperando -me dijo y aparte me miro mal- diríjase al séptimo piso que allí la espera-hablo con tono bastante grosero y ni siquiera correspondió mi saludo.

Gracias y que tenga buen día – le respondí, aunque me hubiera gustado poder decirle un par de cosas nada agradables, pero no quería tener problemas con nadie recién entrando, me dirigí al ascensor el cual estaba totalmente lleno, no le cabía ni un alma mas, luego de llegar al séptimo piso me dirigí hasta una de las secretarias que allí se encontraban y le pregunte por la señorita Tania Denali, ella me anuncio y luego me hizo dirigirme hacia una de las oficinas que había allí.

Toque la puerta- adelante- me dijo la voz de una mujer. Abrí la puerta pues se encontraba cerrada y me encontré con una hermosa mujer sentada detrás de un escritorio color rosa pero con hermosos acabados, la mujer de por si era despampanante era rubia con mechones rojizos, un cuerpo de infarto y vestía ropas muy caras.

Buenos días señorita Denali- le dije después de observarla

Buenos días- me respondió mientras me miraba de arriba abajo lo que me hizo sentir incomoda- siéntese- dijo toscamente

Luego de sentarme me presente- soy Isabella Swan vengo de Phoenix como la nueva editora…-antes de que pudiera decir algo mas me interrumpió,- que mujer tan grosera- pensé.

Señorita Swan como ya sabe me llamo Tania Denali- dijo con su voz chillona, no sé porque pero desde que entre en esta oficina me cayó mal, esta era una de esas mujeres en las que sabia no se debía confiar- me encargo del personal me han dicho que solicito el traslado de ciudad y en vista de que aquí necesitamos nuevos editores se le ha traído…- pero unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron lo que sea que iba a seguir diciendo-pase – dijo Tania con un tono chillón, cabe decir bastante molesto.

En ese momento no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos, Rosalie Hale estaba cruzando por aquella puerta, ella había sido una de mis mejores amigas y casi hermanas, dije fue, pues yo misma me encargue de arruinar la amistad que tenia con ellos, pues no solo la había embarrado con ella sino que también arruine mi amistad con los demás, solo Dios sabe cómo me arrepiento por eso y lo mucho que los extraño, ella estaba tal y como la recordaba solo que su cuerpo había cambiado haciéndola parecer toda una hermosa mujer con un cuerpo de modelo.

Tania venia a…- lo que sea que iba a decir no lo dijo pues enmudeció y se quedo parada en el momento en el que me vio, quedo en shock y nos quedamos viendo mutuamente, aun todavía recuerdo lo electrizante y llamativos que eran y siguen siendo sus ojos azules.

No sabía cómo reaccionar sentía muchísima alegría y emoción, miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, recuerdos en los que solo estaban ellos. Sus ojos demostraban todo tipo de emociones desde sorpresa, alegría, tristeza, cariño y luego sin más me pare, y con miedo a que me rechazara recorrí el espacio que nos separaba y la abrace, al principio pareció asombrada pero después me devolvió el abrazo, cuando lo único que merecía era su desprecio y absoluto odio.

Bella- hablo con su hermosa voz rota y luego yo solté un sollozo pues no podía contener mas los sentimientos que me embargaban, me alegraba en sobre manera el poder volver a verla, y luego sentí como se separaba de mi y me miraba de nuevo, sus ojos estaban llorosos así como supongo que estaban los míos y luego vi caer por su mejilla una lagrima luego otra y otra, y después fue ella quien me abrazo, un abrazo al que correspondí de inmediato. La verdad no se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos ahí abrazadas hasta que se escucho un carraspeo y recordé en donde estaba, antes de romper nuestro abrazo me acerque a su oído y le dije- no sabes como te he extrañado Rose-y después de eso me separe y la mire de nuevo, aunque sus ojos estaban llorosos todavía, mostraba una gran sonrisa la misma que se suponía que yo llevaba.

wow¡ Rosalie no sabia que fueras tan emotiva-dijo la molesta voz de Tania con un deje de burla y odio, rompiendo el hermoso momento que estábamos compartiendo.

Tania porque no te callas que no se te olvide con quien estas hablando- le dijo Rosalie con un tono de voz que destilaba veneno y luego se dirigió hacia mí y pregunto- Bella ¡¿qué haces acá?

Es la nueva editora, Rosalie, porque otra cosa creerías que esta acá, se nota que en realidad eres idiota- agrego Tania respondiendo por mi y sacando de sus casillas a Rosalie, personalmente ya me estaba dando miedo, si Rosalie seguía siendo como antes lo mejor es no sacarle de sus casillas, esa mujer da miedo cuando se pone furiosa.

Cállate estúpida…- antes de que Rosalie pudiera decir algo mas la interrumpí.

Rose ¿tú qué haces acá? Más bien ¿trabajas aquí?-pregunte provocando que la mirada de Rosalie se volviera hacia mi de nuevo.

O pues Bella veras, si trabajo aquí y pues venia traerle esta carpeta a esta oxigenada-respondió y dicho eso Rosalie dejo una carpeta encima del escritorio de Tania

Es para la reunión de mañana-agrego - y Tania no te preocupes yo le digo a Bella donde esta su nueva oficina y le explico lo demás, tu solo sigue haciendo lo único que sabes hacer… ser una completa zorra interesada- y dicho esto me cogió de la mano y me saco de la oficina antes de que Tania le pudiese responder algo.

Cuando estuvimos en el ascensor no pude evitar preguntarle a Rose- ¿que ha sido eso?-

Pues…- Se quedo en silencio pensando en que responderme- …lo que pasa en que nunca he podido llevarme bien con ella-

Rosalie no hay que ser un genio para ver eso, a lo que yo me refiero es a el por qué se tratan tan mal- le pregunte con una mirada inquisitiva

A pues veras, la verdad es que nunca me ha podido caer bien, desde el primer momento en el que la vi pues no se hubo algo que no me gusto en ella y luego descubrí que era una completa perra pues se acuesta con hombres ricos solo por ir detrás de su plata, y sé que tengo la razón pues una vez mientras estaba en el baño, le estaba contando a una de sus también zorras amigas lo bien que había salido su ultimo plan, es una completa interesada la miserable esa y además ahora esta detrás de mi hermano, lo que solo logra que incremente mi odio por que ya todos sabemos que va detrás de él es por su plata - me respondió con un deje de odio obviamente dirigido hacia Tania.

Para ese momento habíamos llegado al piso numero doce en el que se encontraban mas oficinas, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo Rosalie me dijo

Bella no sabes como te hemos extrañado- y me miro dejando en claro que no solo estaba hablando por ella sino también por el resto de la familia

Rose yo también los he extrañado demasiado - respondí – no sé como fui tan estúpida para alejarlos de mi- dije casi en un susurro

Nos paramos frente a una puerta y entramos a una hermosa y amplia oficina de diferentes tonos azules, con muebles en tonos cafés y negro, unas cortinas de color blanco, era maravilloso como lucia aquella oficina además de que me trasmitía aquella misma tranquilidad y me acogía tal y como lo hacia mi nuevo apartamento y lo extraño de todo era que estaban decorados de la misma mañera y con los mismos tonos de colores de mi hermoso apartamento.

Luego de mirar mi oficina, nos acomodamos sobre la pequeña sala que había allí y Rose procedió a decirme todo lo que necesitaba saber para desempeñar mi trabajo explicando mis horarios y que días tenia libre y todas esas cosas.

Quieres salir a tomar un café?- le pregunte a Rose luego de terminar de hablar sobre todo lo concerniente al trabajo, temiendo que me diera una respuesta negativa, aunque comprendía si esa fuera su respuesta pues la última vez que los vi, les cause muchísimo dolor y no me sorprendería que me odiaran todos en estos momentos. Las miradas de tristeza y de confusión que me dieron de la última vez que los vi, quedaron grabadas en mi mente y me perseguían hasta en mis peores pesadillas.

Claro que si Bella, acompáñame a coger mi bolso- me respondió con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos hacia su oficina.

Tienes muchas cosas por las cuales pedir perdón y otras tantas que tienes que explicarme-me dijo Rosalie en un tono muy serio

Sabes que cuando te vi hace un rato pensé que me ibas a rechazar por todo lo que les hice y dije la ultima vez, se que los herí muchisimo y es algo por lo que tengo que pedirles perdón, la vida no me va a alcanzar para obtener de nuevo su perdón, y por eso quiero comenzar contándote todo lo que tú quieras, espero que tengas la tarde libre.


End file.
